Have mercy
by SIR OWL
Summary: Finally, Angela Ziegler has some time for herself but is she really at terms with her situation?


The sun was gleaming hot on Mercys White-Gold hair, but the fresh breeze made it all bearable. She kicked a small rock in front of her off the cliff.

Even with all her mixed feelings about this base, she couldn't deny that she was glad to be here.

In her years of work around the globe she seldom experienced a moment's respite and having the time to just sit down and enjoy the spectacle of waves crashing against stone was even rarer.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Not only was the Overwatch initiative controversial at the best of times, wars and other crises did not just vanish when she left.

She was painfully aware of the fact that there were some people who would die because she joined overwatch instead of staying where she was needed. But she was needed here as well. She frowned.

She couldn't be everywhere, that was what she had to tell herself. In the long run, everything would surely work out, wouldn't it? She was doing the right thing... right? But was she?

She sighed and let her slender legs dangle over the cliff. She made it her duty to help people, but it never felt like that. She helped because she wanted to and not because it was expected of her. And what about now? That thought gnawed at her insides. She felt like she had lost the initiative in her life and was only going with the flow of her old comrades. People used to cheer and thank her for the work she did, exactly because she was doing it on her own accord. But now it truly had become her duty and therefore what was expected of her. "We all have to do our part" that was what she told herself.

Others like Lucio had retained some sort of freelancer status without being criticized for it.

Is that what she wanted? No, she enjoyed the company of her comrades too much, especially Reinhardt That old bear of a man was impossible to dislike. They literally almost spoke the same language. And Torbjörn had helped her with some of the more complicated parts of machinery. Morrison especially commanded her utmost respect. And all of them needed her, that was plain to see.

They came to her everytime they had problems, physical or otherwise, and made their appreciation as clear as the water was down there. They were her new family, and even though the thought of made her cringe, that little gremlin was at least lively enough to rally behind if you needed a big chunk of metal between you and some bullets. How did small caliber bullets whittle that chunk down over time though? At least had been ecstatic when Mercy and Torbjörn made appropriate adjustments to her Caduceus staff to be able to heal her suit. Granted, the suit itself had to be altered as well, to integrate rare-earth metals, that she could then stimulate oxide growth in, but she hadn't minded too much after a demonstration.

Then where did that knot in her chest come from? She tried to place it when a sudden gust of wind ripped her out of her thoughts. She raised her head just in time to catch a glimpse of a green flash between the roofs.

She was on her feet in a heartbeat, how could she have been so stupid? She wanted to slap herself, the reason for her frustration was right there in front of her.

Another green flash went darting out from the roofs, this time Mercy could trace the ninja in midair.

She could instantly see, that the angle was wrong. Not for the first time she wondered how Genji was able to stop his momentum in midair, she didn't remember building something like that into him. It was probably some hidden ninja technique. Just as she predicted, he stopped in midair, nearly missing the ledge and crashing down to the ground. Any other person would have expected a "thud" but she knew better. "CLANK" the sound of metal hitting the ground echoed of the walls.

But just as quick as he fell, he was back up again, patting the sand off himself and inspecting the damage.

Mercy could see, even from this distance, that any damage sustained was superfluous, a small dent in one of the pieces, not worth mentioning. Apart from that, there were minor scratches in the otherwise polished armour, hinting that this was not his first fall today.

Genji seemed to have come to that conclusion as well, since he averted his gaze from his metal and looked around to see if anyone had born witness to his folly. Mercy knew what was coming, maybe she wanted him to say it, maybe after all this time she was so fed up that any excuse would be good enough to rationalise her intent. Be that as it may, Genji had seen her, so she put on her best smile and set off towards him, expecting these three words at any time. "Say it!" she thought "Say it!".

And he did:"I need healing."


End file.
